Three's a Company
by Le Petit Chou Nerd
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan has always liked the company of women, or so she tries to tell her all-too-eager commander. (warning: threesome impending)
1. Chapter 1

"Relax, don't freak out," she chided as her giggling rumbled in the thick, stuffy air.

Evelyn bit her lip more out of nervousness than giddy excitement. She hadn't done anything like this. Since her mother sent her away to the prestigious Orlesian charm school at fifteen years old, she did her best to portray the perfect Trevelyan, to act as the most primp and proper courtier Ostwick could offer. Not once in her short nine months thus far did she contemplate ever crossing such temptingly sinful boundaries. Her closeted girlhood life in Ostwick did nothing to "educate" her on the more lurid facts of life, neither did the endless hours of learning history, rhetoric, mathematics, and the delicate arts of domesticity help her find the confidence in undertaking such a new and breathtaking adventure. Evelyn closed her eyes and breathed, trying to still the thunderously beating heart in her chest.

"Evie, please!" Her friend – her bestest and only friend – Melisandre pouted in disapproval. They worked up to this had they not? All those late nights "studying" together in the school library, huddling over in a dark corner, tucked away in the forgotten section titled "Histories of Canticle Translations." Their repressed yet flighty laughter would fill the shadowy air as thumbs brushed against each other's skin, holding on to the calfskin page. For so long, Evie would catch herself staring more at Melisandre than at her books, and, not without a knowing smile, Melisandre would watch _her_ in her fixated gaze. Her friend was of the senior class, redheaded, and born from an upstart mercantile family in Kirkwall. Many in the school would always sit in hushed whispers when the enigmatic and magnetizing girl pranced around the halls, inviting rumors in her wake. Evelyn recalled the blush that tinted her cheeks when Melisandre first invited her to a bit of "fun" playing hooky during school hours, when she first asked that she refer to her from then on as "Lisa," and when she first playfully teased her with the nickname "Evie."

Now, after months of fantasizing, of groping about between her thighs at night, of moaning Lisa's name to an empty room, Evie was about to _finally_ know what those plump pink lips tasted like.

Lisa hovered over Evie with listless eyes and lips parted in a sumptuous sigh. From underneath her, the younger brunette squirmed more from fear. Though Lisa confessed she had not done anything like this either, somehow her eagerness contradicted that fact and made the more inexperienced girl tenser under her gaze. "Shh," she pursed her lips to quiet the quivering Evie. "I'll take care of you," her murmurs were reassuring, and for a second Evie felt herself floating on clouds. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart flutter as Lisa straddled her on the bed. In the darkness of her mind, she felt Lisa's feathery soft lips press against her moist, quivering ones. Evie opened her mouth just a little – enough to let in Lisa's hungering tongue.

Despite the redhead's more forward yearning, Lisa fumbled through the motions of kissing with tongue. She pushed down on Evie's lips as her tongue slithered around the younger girl's inner cheek. Evie tried to follow her, tried to mimic her every move, but her tongue remained frozen as Lisa navigated her with enthusiasm and voracity.

The younger Trevelyan was in utter shock, her mind numbed by both pleasure and enervating nervousness. All she could do was move her hands, to fist her fingers into Lisa's unruly curls. She tried hard to breathe through her nose as Lisa invaded the depths of her mouth, tongue almost reaching her throat. Evie moaned as the electrifying touch of a passionate and fiery kiss awakened a heat buried in her thighs. Without really thinking, she rolled her hips toward Lisa.

The motion surprised her friend, who abruptly withdrew from their passionate embrace. With a coy smile, Lisa licked the bottom of her lip and slowly caressed her way down to the garters holding together Evie's skirt. "Do you like it?"

Evie nodded without a word. Her eyes were milky in listless pleasure. She wanted her more than anything, to finally feel and unleash whatever she tried to hide in their waking hours. With Evie's consent in place, Lisa hastily unclasped the garters and pulled down her skirt. Her eyes were not at all focused on the motions of undressing or on taking in the suddenly exposed flesh of the young girl's lower half. Instead, she fixed her eyes on Evie's face, taking in the flustered and embarrassed pout like a delectable treat. Without a word or warning, Lisa shifted her body lower and kept her head between Evie's supple thighs. Clutching the roundness of her plump bottom, Lisa wedged her mouth deep in her middle, tasting and lapping with an insatiable thirst.

* * *

Evelyn felt the pleasure of sinful bliss every time Cullen went down on her and took her with his mouth. The lapping of his tongue against her pink ripened nub, his lips sucking in the honeyed wetness of her folds reminded her of those forbidden days in boarding school, when she learned something about herself that she has not admitted since. Looking down across her body, she could see his blond curls damp with sweat and the tip of his forehead buried in the depths between her thighs. For months now he had been studying her body. He felt, smelled, touched, and consumed her in unrestrained passion. Though she enjoyed any and every position with which he took her, Evelyn still found herself thinking back to Lisa when Cullen would pleasure her in this way. Instead of the rough, meaty hands that gripped the softness of her arse, she pictured lithe delicate fingers. The thought made her feel guilty. She had not wanted to disrespect the commander in this way. She loved him, and there was nothing like the feeling the ecstasy of his erect cock pounding into her depths. She simply reserved this one special treat for a girl lost in her past.

The Inquisitor bit her lip as Cullen lapped faster against her clit and sucked in the juices leaving her center. A moan fought against her suppression, and her eyes rolled back in delirium as an orgasm seized her body and made her muscles clench tighter. "Mh... C-...Cullen!" she fought hard to cry out his name, when in truth she was picturing someone else altogether in the darkness of her mind. Her hips bucked and legs spread wider in voracious satisfaction as his tongue penetrated deep into her opening.

With a sigh, she felt herself break the surface and emerge from her elated depths. A giggle rumbled from her lethargic frame as she watched Cullen withdraw his head from between her thighs with a self-satisfied smirk. The commander crawled from the other side of her bed, shifting his body to be on top of her once more. Once their eyes were level, Cullen reached in for a kiss, forcing his tongue in between her lips to let her taste the sweet delectable fruit of her sex. "I love you," he whispered when he parted the kiss and nuzzled her nose.

"Cullen," Evelyn moaned out his name as she was still rapt in the shock of her orgasm. "I... I love you too," she smiled wide as her eyes fluttered shut. She felt so tired, so ready for the floating heaven of sleeping in the bulk of his hard, taut arms. When he fell to her side, lying on his ribs to face her, Evelyn lost no time in huddling over and burying her face in the warmth of his muscled chest. Her nose grazed against the softness of his chest hair, light and fuzzy to her cheeks. She bit her lip, this time once more in nervousness than out of giddy excitement. For a long time now, she wanted to confess to Cullen the unbidden desire surging through her. Since leaving boarding school, she thought she could give up the sinful temptation of tasting other women and of her repressed desire to taste them for herself. But Cullen changed all that. He helped her accept parts of her she never knew, parts of her she never thought she could love. And in the throes of passion, she found herself once more ready to brave the trials of taboo. She knew deep down that he would understand and that he would guide her in accepting this part of her.

But hesitation seized her at the last moment. Her brows furrowed as she anxiously thought to the possibility that he would be disgusted. He would surely reject her, and why not? He was a pious man and always given to the rules imposed by society. Even if Cullen had no problem with _it_ in general, surely he would be upset if not jealous that her mind has been wandering to the prospect of another lover. Her chest tightened in fear. Evelyn did her best to stifle whatever urge she had and bury herself deeper into the warmth of her commander.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?" Cullen threw a concerned glance over her huddled form. With soft and caring hands, he cupped her cheek and tilted her chin so that their eyes met once more. She loved the way he said her name and the way his sonorous voice melted in affectionate concern. Her insecurities melted all at once against the honeyed amber of his eyes.

"I-... Cullen I've been thinking," Evelyn shifted so she too lied down on her side and faced her lover with more determination. She could see his jaws clench in preparation for perhaps bitter or unwelcome news, but his eyes remained steadfastly alert and attentive. He was so sweet in that way. "There was... I used to..." the Inquisitor was at a loss for words. How could she explain this to him? A disappointed pout formed on her lips, beckoning him to comfort her in this hour of need.

"You can tell me anything," his titillating reassurance palliated whatever anxiety burned in her chest. With a smile, Evelyn found the courage to continue.

"When I was a girl – maybe about fifteen or so, I had a lover," she peered over to see his reaction. Cullen still looked attentive and unfazed. She found this encouraging. "But not just _any_ lover. I had, well... _she_ was also a friend."

He raised a brow at the sudden use of a feminine pronoun. "You had a lover who was... a woman?" Cullen repeated not out of shock or disgust but from the need to clarify and sift through the words she blurted out in nervousness. He caressed the small of her back to urge her to continue. All these kind and unwavering gestures almost made Evelyn melt.

Evelyn nodded her head in an uncharacteristic and girlish shyness. "Yes," her lips puckered bashfully. "I hadn't been with anyone before her, and I hadn't been with anyone since. Well, that is... until you of course."

Cullen watched her finish her sentence, mesmerized by the wistful look of her blue eyes. His fingers subconsciously twirled a loose, chestnut colored lock on her temple. The infatuated commander smiled at her hasty addition to the story. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Evelyn's cheeks burned a ruby red at the question. "No," she blurted out rather quickly. Her eyes fell in her flustered state. It was a little too embarrassing to even admit to him that her interests were not at all romantic. They were baser and more prurient. "I just find myself thinking of women in that way lately." Like the sting of a crusted out bandage ripped right from of a wound, she admitted the truth.

"Lately?" he teased not without a loving smirk. Somehow, he still found her adorable. Cullen felt her shift her weight on the bed so she could pull away, but he immediately caught her by the waist and embraced her tighter. He was not about to let her escape this one. "How lately? As in just now?" Cullen's laughter made her chest flutter with a thousand wings, but it did not help the anxiety she was already feeling in this confession. He saw right through her somehow, and she found it both seductive and horrifying.

Evelyn let out an exasperated sigh before turning over to her other side. "Never mind, it's nothing." She turned away from him grumpy and feeling somewhat ridiculous for admitting these things aloud.

"Wait, wait!" Cullen still laughed but this time more apologetically. His hands tried to wrap themselves around her figure once more, gripping her with the firm hardness of his biceps as his nose nuzzled down the nape of her neck. "Please finish what you were saying," he whispered into her ear, nibbling on her lobe seductively as his fingers caressed the plumpness of her chest. She felt his callused fingertips brush against the stiffness of her nipples. A soft sigh escaped her lips, warmed by his yearning. It suddenly occurred to her that Cullen actually liked what he was hearing. "Is there a woman in particular plaguing your mind?" The question elicited a moan from her as she pressed her spine against the muscled wall of his torso. She felt his aroused cock push against the back of her thighs as he rolled his hips along the curve of her rump.

"Why?" Evelyn asked coyly as she spun around to face him once more. "Do _you_ have one in mind?" That Cullen said nothing as he rolled on top of her and wedged himself between her thighs confirmed her suspicions. He was harder and larger than just moments before. Strangely enough, Evelyn did not feel at all jealous.

She wrapped her legs around Cullen's waist, letting him push slowly inside her wet opening. The feel of his length pushing against her clenched muscles made her shudder. Once he fully seated himself inside, she locked him in with the strength of her thighs. Cullen's hands pinned hers down above her head. Slowly, he rolled his hips forward once more, making her coil and writhe in agonizing pleasure from underneath him. "Who is this mystery girl?" she asked in a throaty gasp, her back arching to be closer to him.

Cullen lowered himself, his hands traveling back down to the side of her hips as he pinned her body harder against the bed. With a gruff whisper against her ear, he answered her question, "Not for me, for you." Upon finishing the sentence, he thrust inside her with brute and unrestrained force. Evelyn cried out as she clung to his sweat-laden body in feeling the pleasurable pain of his strength inside her. "I've seen you look at her," he whispered deliciously as his tongue brushed against the side of her ears. His confession finished, Cullen let go of all courtesy and constraints. A harsh, rigorous rhythm overtook his body as he pounded into her soft, moist depths. His lover gasped with neck arching as far back as she could. She felt her insides strain in electrifying pleasure against the force of his hardening cock.

Evelyn gulped nervously as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, letting him pound into her in a thunderous pace. She knew what he meant. She knew of whom he spoke. The Inquisitor thought she was being subtle. She thought no one was looking when, in the times she would return for relaxation and escape in the Skyhold courtyard, she would gaze with an unknown hunger at an alluring, fresh recruit. She was a younger woman, a Dalish elf whose graceful and acrobatic movements with her dual knives made the Inquisitor's thighs ache with unknown longing. Yet in all that time, Cullen was watching her all along, watching her and seeing through her without saying anything. Maker, he was exactly what she needed in life.

She pressed her cheek against the sweat-dampened curls falling on his temple. She moaned, whispering his name in elated heat as he pushed in farther to her core. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin made her tighten around his member. "Cullen!" His name sounded like a protest on her lips, but truly it was a delicious beckoning. She wanted more of him.

"Say her name," he demanded with a husky growl. Cullen lifted his head from the nape of her neck to press his nose against hers. He almost glowered, his face contorting with the pleasure of being so deep inside her, tearing against the barriers that barred his entrance. Cullen's pace was beyond measure. He slammed in and out of her in hot flashes, making Evelyn sing and cry as her body bounced against the force of his thrusts. As Evelyn felt his cock throb inside her, felt the beading of hot liquid erupt into her warmth, she pictured another scene entirely – a lithe and tawny little minx of an elf lying on her back, legs sprawled, and her nub as pink and ripe as peach, ready for her taking.

"Ellana!" Evelyn shouted her name in euphoric bliss as she felt Cullen release all of his seed inside of her. His hips convulsed and pounded slower yet stronger as he tried to pump as much of himself into her hot flesh. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, squeezing his hips between her thighs as if she was afraid he would fly away and wrench her orgasm from her.

"Ellana Lavellan," she repeated in between panting breaths. Cullen roared out in pleasure, cumming as he felt her muscles tighten in white-hot pleasure around him. He gasped for air before falling like dead weight on her body, his skin sticking to hers as they bathed in each other's glistening sweat.

It was strange. They never made love like that before. Somehow, without reaching into the farthest corners of Thedas, Evelyn found a man who not only took pleasure in the sheer act of pleasing her, but in the act of playing out _her_ fantasies. She felt like a prized possession, worshipped and adored by this lustful yet outwardly awkward warrior. Evelyn ran a finger down the back of his head, twirling the blond curls in the darkness of her room. Though Cullen's eyes were closed, he was still breathing heavily and panting from the rigors of uncontrolled fucking. "I will have to make the arrangements," Cullen said with a sly grin as his face pressed against her collarbone. Evelyn gasped, uncertain of what she had just unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn remembered with bitterness the two rejections she received in her twenty-eight years of life. Once when she was seven years old, she daily sauntered over to the stables in hopes of entertaining the slightly older yet garrulously charming stable boy working for her family. After about two months of making up excuses for talking to him, Evelyn finally mustered the courage to hand him a bundle of hand-picked embrium flowers and a crumpled letter whereupon she scrawled the words, "I love you, marry me?" The stable boy laughed a boisterous, disbelieving laugh, and Evelyn decided that was enough humiliation for an entire lifetime.

The next rejection came much later. In fact, it was many years later when her time at the boarding school was a year shy of ending. Her best friend and nighttime paramour Lisa, however, was ready to embark out into a new world. She would have to say goodbye to all of Orlais and, most heartbreaking of all, to her little Evie. Weeks before her graduation ceremony, Lisa stole away with Evie into the night. The young lovers retreated to a secluded grove just outside school grounds. "I'm leaving, Evie." The announcement was candid and cold. No tears marked the signs of regret or bittersweet longing. It was clear to Evie then just how much she meant to her.

"Leaving?" the younger girl protested. She felt her heart wrench into a million knots, making the blood coursing through every node and every vein implode with unbearable pressure. "But you can't..."

"I have to help take over my father's business," Lisa replied curtly. Her lips were pursed in quiet resignation.

"But Lisa, I-..." Evelyn stammered as she held back tears in her eyes. She gulped a hard and gnawing sob back down her throat. This wasn't happening. She had spent the past two years fantasizing about their life together, about running both their family's businesses _together_. No, the spurned Evelyn was not about to give up so easily. "Wait, we can still try!" Her eyes widened with unsaid entreaties. "You can write. I can write... we can both write! And when I get out of here, I'll go to Kirkwall! We'll be together!" The desperation of her voice was disquietingly loud and torturous as it played out in her ears.

Lisa merely shook her head with hands quietly sitting on her lap. The symphony of crickets – formerly pleasant to their ears during times of wicked revelry – now sounded like a crash of deafening thunder amidst the older girl's silence. So this was it. She cut her off like an old and unfashionable rag doll, no longer fun to toy with. Evelyn thought that was enough heartbreak for an entire lifetime.

Years later, Evelyn was much wiser and much stronger, or so she hoped. She bit her lip at the unnerving possibility that inviting an unwitting woman, one who was subordinate to her _and_ her lover as a fresh recruit, would add to this list. At the moment, she stood on the precipice of utter humiliation – of feeling the sting of rejection once more. Evelyn tried to quell her churning thoughts. _C'mon Evelyn, you practiced this_. The oak door before her seemed so much more menacing knowing who resided within it. With a gulp, she kept whispering to herself the lines she practiced.

" _Hi, I'm the Inquisitor... No, no! She already knows that. Hi, Evelyn here!"_ She bit her tongue at the last syllable. _"No that's stupid!"_ Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes shut in aggravation. She planted a hand against the door in an effort to lean on it, but she hadn't realized that it wasn't fully shut. It protested with a slight creak before slowly creeping open, revealing a faint orange glow from inside the room.

Evelyn's heart froze. _Maker, what am I doing?!_ She stood stock still as shadows played with the light from the small space she could see through. A faint rhythmic whisper sounded in the room, making the Inquisitor's ears perk up to listen. She pressed her forehead close between the door and the sill, letting her left eye peer intrusively inside. Evelyn could barely make out the shape of a very small chamber. Too small. She could've sworn her closet was bigger than this. Glancing downward, she could make out a small cot by a fireplace. The familiar hue of tawny skin glowed against it, and Evelyn could only make out the line of a taut abdomen leading down to her navel... naked and alone.

The Inquisitor gasped in both shameful shock and impish delight. Scout Lavellan was _naked_. A million speculative thoughts pounded in her head. _Does she just like to sleep naked?! Was she with anyone?_ The last thought tugged at her heart. It wouldn't do if she was. That would make her unavailable and beyond reach, making the whole "operation" far more complicated than it had to be. She felt the small, subtle cracking of glass sound out in her ears. The disappointment would've been far too great. No, Evelyn had to make sure. She had to know if Ellana Lavellan could be part of her life too.

She gave the door a slight shove. It inched a little more so it opened slightly wider without a sound. "My lady..." a keening whimper, songlike and gentle in the stillness of the room. Her voice echoed deliciously in Evelyn's ears. The Inquisitor shamelessly gaped in voyeuristic enchantment. Lavellan lay sprawled on her cot. Her thighs were spread open and black hair fell like cascades over the edges of the bedpost. She could see her left hand cupping an exposed breast. Evelyn never realized it, but the scout uniform did much to hide her rather plump and well-endowed chest. She bit her lip as she savored what she could see of the shapeliness of her bosom. In the dark nakedness of her room, the Inquisitor now saw something more delicious than any image her fantasies could conjure.

The rhythmic whispering continued. It was her hot breathing. Lavellan panted, her hips reeling forward as her spine curved down to the softness of her mattress. Her other hand moved in a steadfast pace between her thighs. Evelyn couldn't quite make out the details from where stood by the doorway, but it didn't take long for her to know exactly what the lithe elf was doing. She could hear the sound of rubbing wetness follow the pace of her hand, her fingers sliding up and down what the Inquisitor could only think to be her engorged and ripened clit. Evelyn felt her knees wobble. A sudden dampness near her groin overtook her in rushed heat.

"My lady... fuck me!" the elf's pleading mewls resounded in the emptiness of the barrack halls. As if frustrated by her own work, Lavellan sat up. She lifted her arm from the breast she fondled so lovingly and planted it firmly behind her on the mattress. Evelyn could see her other hand pump faster and deeper into her thighs and the delicious bucking of her hips to guide herself faster into her core. Watching from outside, shamelessly partaking in the sight she so willingly devoured, the Inquisitor's fingers subconsciously found their way to her thighs as well and brushed against the fabric of both her breeches and her smalls. She wanted to feel the hardened nub of _her_ sex, to pleasure herself as she imagined Lavellan moaning to her lapping tongue.

Lavellan's fingers pushed through the moisture of her cunt and made a delectable, rhythmic song to Evelyn's ears. She pushed into herself faster, her moans barely a strained gasp, and her breasts bouncing with the rigors of her motions. The almond-shaped eyes were scrunched closed. She was wholly focused on the fantasy that guided her hand. Evelyn wondered who this _lady_ was. That the elf thought of a woman in the throes of self-pleasure made her heart skip in sinful joy. As if Lavellan read her Inquisitor's mind, she pumped faster into herself before crying out in a desperate and beckoning moan.

Evelyn almost died when she thought she heard the scout cry out _her_ name, _Evelyn_ , rapt in euphoria. A seizing motion overtook the elf's body, and her hips buckled as her thighs squeezed around her hand. Her lungs gasped desperately for air as the rest of her limbs twitched in the orgasm before sinking lethargically into the comfort of her sheets.

The peeping woman shuddered. It was as if divine providence had arranged for this moment just to show her the extent of her good fortune. Evelyn's fingers slowed its strokes against the fabric of her breeches as the rise and fall of Lavellan's chest slowed to humdrum breathing. She bit her lip, wondering how to undo the unbearable and aching heat inside her.

* * *

When she came into his room unannounced, Cullen had been intently focused on the mountain of parchment unrolled on his desk. His brows were furrowed, too narrowed to even take in her presence from his peripherals.

"Is this a bad time?" Evelyn asked timidly. A hand rubbed a mental itch on her other arm. She felt too tense from what she had just seen. The images lingered, and she thought he would be free to unburden her of the hot desire surging through her. Evelyn bit her lower lip in taciturn hesitation.

Cullen almost jumped at the sound of her voice from where he was sitting behind his desk. Looking over to her, a smile of relief emerged from the surface of his harder, more labored expression. The commander was more than happy to be distracted from the unsolvable puzzle of micromanaging the logistics of supply runs and troop assignments. "No, not at all," he motioned to rise from his chair, but Evelyn waved a hand to urge him to stay seated.

"No, really! I can leave," she said with a worried wrinkle of her nose. Her left foot backpedaled towards the door. The last thing she wanted to do was be another burden to his already endless list of burdens. Evelyn knew that Cullen was much more used to the direct leadership and constant, if not strenuous, action of having been Knight Templar and subsequently Knight-Captain in Kirkwall. The added lines on his forehead and the darkening circles underneath his eyes showed that perhaps the desk job of "commanding," of directing orders from afar and planning every movement his troops made – down to the last breath – did not make things easier on him.

But Cullen's smile only widened. Sure, he looked tired, but the eagerness still shone in the gleaming gold of his eyes. "If I wanted you to leave, I would say so," he said brimming with a muted confidence Evelyn never before saw in him. Coupled with her still prolonged state of arousal, his honeyed voice hypnotized her and drew her closer to him. She hadn't really thought of it, but she already found herself walking slowly to his desk. A lip scar curled in a charming, somewhat alluring grin. "But you know I always want you." He threw aside the parchment that was in his hand and instead grasped the arms of his seat in a gruff grip.

Evelyn's shadow fell on his reclined figure, towering over him from where she stood. But reluctance still marked her with concern. She felt conflicted, somewhat wrong for having spied on someone else. Now, she sought contrition, but in the worst way possible.

Cullen pulled her closer, letting her fall onto his lap so she straddled him in that oh so familiar way. "Did you do it?" he asked in between trailing kisses over her temple. His gloved hand traveled down her waist. It circled over to the middle of her blouse and played with the clasp of the bottom button. "Did you ask her?" he meant to be playful, to perhaps discover that at least his Inquisitor was pleased with her day.

Evelyn evinced nothing other than a fretted curl of her mouth. She averted his eyes, unsure how to explain to him that she absolutely regretted this plan. She heard Lavellan. She heard her moan her name as she keeled in her orgasm. But to approach her would be to breach that comfortable barrier distancing them in their rather oppositional positions in the hierarchy. Besides, Cullen was safe. Cullen was everything she needed. She shouldn't complicate things so willy-nilly. But the urge was there, irrepressible. Evelyn knew more than anything that her want for the elf was not something so easily quenched.

"What's wrong?" his playfulness quickly melted away into soft concern as he peered up, nibbling the hollow of her throat.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she blurted out. Somehow, it was much easier talking to Cullen than to herself in her own head.

Cullen pulled away from the crook of her neck and looked in surprise. "What do you mean?" She couldn't have been more ambiguous by what she meant for "it."

She shifted so she settled with bottom on his lap, curling into the wall of his arms. "It shouldn't be allowed Cullen. She's our subordinate, and I..."

The commander interrupted her with an amused chuckle. "My dear lady, _we_ shouldn't be allowed." He silenced her with a kiss, suckling on the edges of her mouth as his tongue lathered the plumpness of her lips.

Though she hungered for more of his lips, more of _him_ , she pulled away trying to sift her feelings in silent contemplation. She of course knew what her lover meant. Technically, he _too_ was her subordinate. Surely, that didn't stop either of them. Her mind raced to a memory from months before when they started their not-so-secret affair. Sera teased Evelyn when she visited the tavern. _"Lots of men under him. Needs a woman over him. Because... positions."_ The rather lurid description of Cullen's subconscious intentions thrilled her at the time. But now she wondered if, perhaps, Lavellan might feel the same way. Though of course, she was not at all in the same position as the commander. The scout was a Dalish Elf after all. The politics and reality of that was enough reason to avoid the scandal of a ménage à trois. Not to mention, she had neither men nor women under her.

"Would you like me to ask her for you?" he asked not without a sheepish grin. He massaged the small of her back, smoothing away what tensions were plaguing her.

The rather forward question pulled Evelyn away from her cloudy thoughts. She looked at him not without a hint of skepticism in her eye. Cullen had never been so eager. Sure, he pursued her in a straightforward manner. Their first kiss was in itself a shocking revelation of how well he knew his own desires, but to initiate the proposition altogether? Something about his newfound devilishness recalled the arousal she almost forgot. "Sounds like you really want to," the Inquisitor feigned a jealous tone with her reply, but she couldn't help herself. The sober line of her lips cracked, almost bursting with poorly concealed laughter.

"I could ask for you," his gloved hands started to unbutton the bottom of her shirt and snaked his way upward. "I could tell her that the Inquisitor has ... _plans_ for her." Cullen surreptitiously nuzzled the nape of her neck with his nose, licking along the edges of her protruding bone.

Evelyn slid her arms over the fur lining his metal pauldrons, searching for the leather clasping that held his shell together. "And what of the commander's plans for her? Surely she would like to know," she teased as her fingers struggled to find the blasted thing. Evelyn sat herself up so she could once more straddle him, the thickness of her thighs hugging his armored waist. They huddled close together in his seat, feeling and fondling the clothed parts of their bodies, straining to feel more. Evelyn felt his cock harden from underneath her. It bulged larger when it felt the pulsing heat emanating from underneath her navel. She could feel her smalls get wet with her body's aching anticipation.

"Only that I serve the Inquisitor in bringing her before you," he answered in mellifluous utterance. "That she and I would share the same purpose of pleasing _only_ you," his amber eyes steeled into a sharpened gaze as his gloved hand pushed against the barrier of her clothing, letting his fingers protrude into her damp middle. Evelyn panted to his touch, rolling her hips with slow, metronymic precision against his arousal.

She gingerly placed a kiss on the outside of his ear as he buried his nose into her chest, taking in the scent of her. "I should reward you for your loyalty, commander." Her tone grew serious, face grimacing to evince her desperate need. Cullen gripped her by the waist and started to push against her as he pinned her on his lap. Evelyn's impish laughter echoed sinfully into the chamber.

When Cullen's hands ripped her blouse apart, making the leftover top buttons fly out in all directions, Evelyn knew where he wanted to go and how he wanted to take her. Her breasts, silken to his touch, stiffened into peaks as he kissed and licked their curves. But Evelyn had a different reward in mind. She knew of one that would suit his prowess, that would reciprocate the same amount of passion and fierce desire he had so far bestowed upon her. In a swift maneuver, she pulled away from his groping hands and rose from the chair. Cullen frowned in silent protest, instinctively reaching up to her to pull her back. But the Inquisitor merely shook her head from side to side, titillating him with a knowing smirk. "Not yet." Her voice issued out a hushed but nonetheless gruff command. Cullen obeyed and reclined back to his seat.

Slowly, Evelyn wove her fingers over his breeches, undoing the lace with careful and timid touches. Cullen groaned in frustration at how she moved in such a dithering pace. To placate the impatient lion, she lowered herself to her knees in front of him and licked her lips in a foreshadowing of what was to come. The commander took her hint and struggled to keep his hands firmly on his sides. Once the laces loosened, his breeches opened up at the slit, and his hard cock jutted out, throbbing and reddened in keen expectation. Evelyn lowered her head, motioning to take him in her mouth with her eyes peering up at him, but she stopped short. Her parted lips hovered just slightly above his erection, teasing him with such agonizing proximity.

"Tell me, Cullen," she whispered, her hot breath caressing his exposed cock. "Do you often think of me with this other woman?" Her hand grazed up his thigh. She tugged at his breeches so she could reveal more of him, but all she could get was a teasing glance. Yet the Inquisitor was not one to give up. Carefully, she searched against the fabric, heading lower until she could cup his balls. The commander winced, biting his tongue lest he would scream out in wild lust. Evelyn stuck out the tip of her tongue in response, letting it brush against the girth of his shaft. "Do you see me taking her to my bed? Playing with her?" Upon finishing her question, she pressed her lips against the head of his cock, her hands vigorously caressing and moving between his balls and the base of his shaft.

"Maker..." Cullen hissed under his breath. He wanted nothing more than to hold her head steady and pound into her throat.

"Do you touch yourself," she paused mid-question, relishing in his agonized expression, "thinking of me as I make another woman cum with just my tongue?" Evelyn licked the full length of him before he could even answer. Cullen roared out a deep, throaty moan, thereby betraying his _real_ answer to her question. Smiling, Evelyn swallowed him whole. Her tongue wagged against his girth from inside her mouth, sucking from the tip as she slid up and down his length. Her head bobbed quickly, back and forth. A soft humming erupted from her lips. Evelyn too was moaning in pleasure. Glancing down, Cullen could see she had one hand buried underneath her, perhaps pleasuring herself in this salacious act.

The steady rhythm made Cullen shake in his seat, unable to control himself any longer. He clasped the sides of her head with both hands, gripping firmly. When her mouth pulled away to reach back to the head of his cock, Cullen thrust with his pelvis in vicious protest. The commander took over for her, pumping into her throat with the same brutish rhythm he used when fucking her.

Evelyn gasped as she felt his cock penetrate her mouth. It was like the commander was laying siege to her body. She felt him get bigger, hardening and filling her mouth with his pre-cum. Though he took her lips with violent force, Evelyn felt more enticed at his sudden and brusque movements. She held herself still as he quickened his violent pace, pleased to feel his width push against her throat. The aching wetness between her legs beckoned for more of her attention. She finally slipped two fingers from underneath the waistline of her breeches and began to furiously slide her digits up and down her clit, adding pressure with each intensifying force Cullen mounted.

To make up for the neglected lower half of his member, Evelyn moved her other hand from his balls, upward. Adopting his rhythm, she began to feverishly pump the base of his cock with her hand. Cullen threw back his head, vision blurring into a blinding white. "I'm coming," he breathed in a husky and restrained growl. Evelyn pumped both hand and mouth harder. She puckered her lips, sucking whatever sweat and fluids escaped his engorged flesh.

Cullen's body seized, hips buckling into Evelyn as he entered the base of her throat. Hot white cum speared into her mouth and filled her with his warmth. He moaned, face grimaced and somewhat smiling in the deathlike peace he felt when her tongue brushed against a sensitive vein. A weakness engulfed him, and soon Cullen lay limp and relaxed, reclining back into the comfort of his seat. Between his knees, Evelyn kept her mouth around him, suckling as she slowed her pace. She made sure to really finish him off.

When his cock started to soften against her touch, completely enervated and drained, she slid back up to his head and planted a chaste kiss. A grin erupted from her lips as she brushed away with the back of her hand a glistening stray bead of his cum from the corner of her mouth. Cullen watched as her throat bobbed and swallowed his seed.

"Naughty minx," he snarled accusingly. Evelyn rose from her spot and retreated into his lap once more. _Safe and solid_ , she curled against the heat that still remained in her thighs. With a wistful sigh, she nuzzle against the hard metal encasing his chest, forgetting he was still fully clothed and armored.

"I love you," she muttered with a slight chuckle.

Cullen kissed her lips, uncaring of what it had just touched. "I love you too."

But Evelyn noticed a suspicious gleam in his honeyed eyes. He sat before her, somewhat paler in complexion and skin clammy with sweat from the ordeal. But a fire still burned in his pupils, and she wondered why he was not as exhausted as he should be.

"You haven't had a turn," his words rumbled from tired lips. Smiling coyly, he rubbed his gloved hand against her exposed breasts, implying that he was ready to do more.

"You're not tired?" she asked teasingly.

"Not me," his whisper was barely audible. Evelyn jumped up from where she lay, perplexed and curious as to what he meant.

But before she could open her mouth to ask, a firm knock sounded against one of the doors to his office. It came from the left side of the room – the one that exited to both the tavern and the barracks. "Commander, you asked for me?" The voice was familiar. Wait, _no..._

Evelyn stared at him wild eyed. She flailed in his arms, trying to escape and rise from where she lay. Her face flushed pale when she realized that her blouse was still unbuttoned. Fingers hastily fumbled to close one of the many millions of buttons required to close her blouse. _Andraste's tits why did I choose this one?!_ Panic sent her reeling and into seething rage. She threw a disbelieving look of shock at Cullen.

"I told you I'd make arrangements," he said with a lopsided smile. Cullen held her down with the strength of his arms, gripping her firmly in place. "Come in," he called out. Evelyn could hear the latch turn, door swinging wide open. There she stood, coming in without really looking. The elf slammed the door shut behind her, but it was not until the knob clicked into place did she realize what she had just walked into. "Scout Lavellan," Cullen's voice assumed his commanding tone in addressing the unwitting bystander. "I believe the Inquisitor is in need of your... assistance."


End file.
